


Why?

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> What could Prowl possibly see in the twins?  How could two such violent, troublemaking mechs win his spark when there are better choices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Prowl/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I hit 400 followers on Tumblr that _weren't_ porn blogs, so I did a little drawing and Skittlesfairy won a ficbit! Hope you all enjoy!

Bumblebee shouted, Beachcomber groaned, and Sideswipe's -rather manic- laughter filled the common room. Prowl's lips twitched as he watched from his own table as Sunstreaker rolled his optics and shook his helm at his twin, but the tactician knew that look. Sunstreaker was as amused as Prowl at Sideswipe's little 'magic trick'. All around the table the red demon held court at, mechs laughed, Bumblebee included as he tried to smack Sideswipe with the 'snake'.

"I just don't get it."

Prowl didn't bother looking at Smokescreen as the mech sat in the chair beside him. He didn't ask what it was the other mech didn't 'get' either. He already knew. The same theme of questions had run rampant once Prowl's relationship to the twins had been made public.

"He's a menace. A friendly menace I'll grant you, but a menace all the same," Smokescreen added. "And the other one…" He let the statement hang, but when Prowl still didn't react, he asked, "What is it you see in them? I know you're not shallow enough to just go for a set of hot wheels, so what is it? Really? They don't even listen to you half the time."

Prowl tipped his helm, considering the twins from across the common room in silence and knowing exactly what Smokescreen referred to. Two days ago in a skirmish against the Decepticons, the tactician had ordered the twins to cut around a building for cover and backup Cliffjumper. Sideswipe had hesitated then gone, but Sunstreaker ignored the order and went _over_ the building, exposing himself to aerial attack, yellow plating gleaming in the midday sun. Prowl simply told Cliffjumper he had backup coming, and ordered Bluestreak to cover Sunstreaker's position.

What Prowl hadn't seen at the time was Vortex slipping into the building he had ordered the twins to go around. Sideswipe was backup _and_ bait. Sunstreaker took the Combaticon down with a jump from the roof when Vortex would have attacked his twin and the minibot from behind as they fought off Brawl and Swindle. Prowl had not known, but he _did_ know that the twins never separated on the battlefield unless it was necessary. He _did_ know that when they disobeyed him _on_ the battlefield, it was for a damn good reason, so he simply adjusted his plans and orders.

Prowl fanned his doorwings and sipped his energon, gaze shifting to where Sunstreaker huffed and crossed his arms, looking for all the world as if he wanted to be anywhere but there, but his optics were bright, his gaze on his twin as Sideswipe gestured exuberantly and told some old story.

Behavior on the battlefield wasn't the only example Prowl could think of, though there were many. Sideswipe's pranks. Sunstreaker's temper. Their apparent disregard for authority. Yes, Prowl understood the confusion felt by others, but he knew what they did not, or rather, had not noticed. Prowl's orders were disobeyed and disregarded, but others only heard him say one thing and saw the twins do something else. They did not read the reports with the rest of the information explaining _why_ the warriors disobeyed.

When it came to Sideswipe's pranks, Prowl -contrary to what many believed about him- understood the need to keep morale positive. Quite honestly, Sideswipe's pranks were no more or less juvenile than Jazz's antics, and no one ever seemed to wonder why Jazz 'got away with murder'.

Sunstreaker's temper was… well, volatile. However, he had to be pushed because he was honestly much happier as a wallflower and did not _start_ the fights. Prowl saw it long ago, which was why Sunstreaker, when punished, wasn't punished alone. More sternly perhaps for throwing the first punch, but Prowl knew what the mech dealt with. In truth, Prowl did not treat _any_ Autobot 'equally'. He treated them fairly though, judged them based on what he knew of their personalities, their strengths, their weaknesses, their temperaments, and what they could bear as punishment or reprimand without breaking or losing faith in Autobot command.

Should Sunstreaker learn to control his temper better? Of course. However, Gears should also learn to stop complaining incessantly, or Cliffjumper baiting and instigating, or Huffer whining…

Or Smokescreen suggesting bets on when the next dustup would occur.

Then there were, of course, the more intimate reasons. How Sideswipe would bound into Prowl's office with energon when he knew Prowl was too busy to take a break. How Sunstreaker would sit quietly and help with the workload he had the clearance to assist with. How Sideswipe would dust and clean and organize things Prowl hadn't yet had the chance to put away. How they deferred to _his_ system instead of trying to 'improve' it. (Yes, Jazz was forgiven, but the whole episode was not forgotten.) There were also comfortable evenings in Prowl's quarters where Sunstreaker would curl in the corner of the sofa with a datapad and 'doodle' -his word- until it was time to recharge while Sideswipe lounged on the floor with his helm on Prowl's knee. There were the sleepy mornings where Prowl would wake between warm frames, his fingers twined and a leg pushed through his, warm breath on his hinges and against his back.

There was Sideswipe with a crop, Sunstreaker and Prowl tied helpless at his feet, and Prowl fully aware that all he needed was to say 'stop', and they would. There was mind-bending pleasure. There were sweet, sincere words of affection. There were all the little actions _every day_ of attention and care, loyalty and concern, desire and devotion.

"Why Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Prowl repeated as he shifted his gaze from his lovers to Smokescreen, a slight but warm smile still curving his lips. "I trust them."


End file.
